Nightmare
by LittleDrusilla
Summary: ATTENTION! I cannot post here anymore. I can't type on this site, so my stories can be found at http:adultfan.nexcess.net I post there as BotticellisAngel.
1. Nightmares

Nightmares

Summary: Buffys got problems. Big ones. This is AU; but there are only a few really major changes. Buffy/Spike, X/A , W/Oz and Tara, F/?

AN: This starts near the end of Nightmares when Buffy realizes she's a vampire. It will touch on other episodes and follow the story line; but after the end of nightmares (and two tiny little scenes in it) the story is mine. (I apologise if any of the dialouge is wrong, I just don't want to drag it out and watch it. LOL )

WARNING: Some people may be out of charachter a little.

Disclaimer: Buffy does not belong to me. All charachters, places, etc belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Chapter 1. Nightmares

Buffy was mortified. She felt the ridges on her face, and explored her sharp new teeth with her tongue. She looked up at her friends, who were gaping. Turning quickly, she yelled, "Don't look at me!"

Giles moved to her side and spoke gently. "You never told me you dreamed of becoming a vampire."

"This isn't a dream." She replied shakily.

"No it isn't, but we think we can stop this. If we can wake Billy, this will all go away, and reality will shift back to normal. Do you think you can hold together until we do that?"

Buffy took a breath and nodded. "Yeah." She lowered her hands and faced her friends. "But we better hurry, 'cause I'm getting hungry." She turned on her heel and started off toward the hospital.

The rest of them paled and Xander followed her saying, "That is a joke.....right?"

Willow was looking terrified in her rediculous costume and she turned to Giles. "Are you sure everything will go back? What if we can't wake him up?"

"Willow, do..shut up."

The hospital was in the middle of as much chaos as the rest of the town. Giles tried to attract the attention of a doctor; but his only response was, "My hands! My hands!"

They raced to Billys room, and Buffy stood guard at the door. She seemed to have forgotten to be embarassed about her condition.

GIles, at a loss as to what to do, leaned over Billy and yelled, "Billy! Billy!"

The child peeked around the curtains. "That won't work."

GIles did a take between the boy standing next to the bed, and the boy in the bed. He looked back up at the astral form of Billy. "Billy you must wake up!" He said.

"No, I have to hide." Billy said sounding scared.

"From who?" Giles pressed.

"From him!" Buffy said from the door. The ugly man was coming.

"What do we do?" Asked Xander.

"I think I know." Said Buffy, shedding her jacket. She headed into the hallway.

The ugly man was lumbering towards her. She was in the shadows, strolling forward.

"Glad you showed up. You see, I'm having a really bad day. "

"Lucky nineteen." The thing groaned.

"Scary. I'll tell you though. There are a lot scarier things out there than you." She stepped into the sunlight. "And I'm one of them."

With an animalistic snarl she launched herself at the ugly man. She fought with a ferocity that she'd never felt before. It was liberating. She punched harder and took blows easier than before.

The fight spilled into Billys room. Buffy broke the ugly mans club arm and sent him flying into the wall. He sank down to the floor and didn't move.

"Is he dead?" Billy asked fearfully.

"C'mere Billy." Said Buffy, holding out her hand.

"I..don..."

"You have to do the rest."

Billy moved forward and took the slayers hand.

Out in the hall, someone wasn't bothered at all by the chaos. He was watching carefully. This would have to be done just right. He watched as the child reached for the ugly mans face and began the incantation.

He finished just as the kid pulled off the last of the skin,and the world shifted back to normal. No one noticed the slight glow coming from Buffy in the bright sunshine. It was gone just as quickly, and there was no trace of the man that had been in the hall.

Buffy smiled and touched her face. Everything was back to normal.

"Hey look, he's waking up!" Said Xander. They all turned to look at Billy.

He was blinking in the bright light, and he looked around in confusion. "I had the strangest dream. And you were in it, and you.. Who are you people?"

Everyone smiled happily and Giles turned to go and get a doctor. He stopped however, when a man appeared at the doorway to Billys room.

"Oh, Billy has visitors." He said. He was dressed in a blue coat and hat with a whistle around his neck. "I'm his kiddie league coach. I come here every day, just hoping against hope he'll wake up. He's my lucky nineteen."

Buffys smile faded a little and she and Giles shared a glance.

"How is he?" Continued the coach.

Buffy took a step aside to reveal the child. "He's awake." She said coldly.

"What?" The man paled when he saw Billy and tried to bolt. Xander and Giles grabbed him.

"You decided to catch up with Billy after the baseball game didn't you?" Asked Buffy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man tried to deny it.

Billy sat up angrily and pulled the tube from his nose. "You said it was my fault we lost the game. It wasn't my fault. There's eight other players on the team. You know that." He relaxed back into the pillows and smiled back at Buffy, who was beaming at him.

"Nice going." She said.

Later after school let out she, Willow and Xander were heading out the school doors.

"I can't believe a kiddie league coach would do something like that." Buffy remarked.

"You've obvoiusly never played kiddie league." Xander jumped in. "I'm surprised it wasn't one of the parents."

"Well he's behind bars now." Said Willow happily.

Buffy spotted her dad waiting for her. He waved enthusiastically, and she grinned and waved back.

"Have a killer weekend guys." She said and took off to hug her father.

Xander and Willow waved to their friend. Willow took a sidelong glance at Xander and asked, "When Buffy was a vampire, you weren't still attracted to her.....were you?"

"Willow, how could you even think that? She was....grotesque." Xander said unconvincingly.

"Still dug her huh?"

"I'm sick, I need help." He admitted.

"Don't I know it!" Willow laughed.

Off campus a man watched from the shadows of a few trees. He chuckled. This was going to be quite a show. He couldn't wait.

AN: There, that is most likely the only episode I'm using that will remain mostly the same. Buffy will discover what has been done to her soon. And boy is she gonna be pissed off! LOL 


	2. Temper Problems

Summary: Buffy learns that something is different; but doesn't suspect any foul play yet.

AN: Reviewers:  
Reflected Word: Glad you like it. No, Buffys dad actually makes an appearance in that episode. I think it was the last time he was actually on the show.

Julie: Thanks, hope you keep on liking it. LOL

Chapter2 Temper Problems

Buffy was having a nightmare. She was trying to talk to her friends; but every time she saw them they ran away screaming. Other people did too. She was hurt and confused. She wasn't that ugly was she?

She turned to look in a shop window and saw nothing. She had no reflection! Paniking, she reached up to her face and she knew. Ridges, big ridges on her nose and forhead. She licked over her teeth and found large sharp fangs.

"No!" Buffy was thrashing around in her bed.

"Buffy. Buffy! BUFFY!!" Buffy shot srtaight up in bed. Her mother leapt back at the force with which she sat up.

Buffy touched her face frantically. Normal. She sighed in relief. "Mom?"

"Are you okay honey? You must have been having a killer nightmare!"

"Did I say anything?' Buffy asked.

"No, not until I heard you tossing and turning in here and got up. Then you yelled "No!"  
and I ran in to see what was wrong. Why, do you remember what you were dreaming?"

Buffy shook her head. "No." She lied. She doubted she'd be telling GIles this one either. He'd probably just start cleaning his glasses and say, "Well it probably stems from the nightmare fiasco."

"I'm okay Mom. " Buffy said. "Sorry I woke you up."

"That's okay honey. Are you sure? You don't want some tea or anything?"

"No I'm okay. I better get back to sleep, school tomorrow. "

Joyce nodded. "Okay." She kissed Buffys forhead and went back to bed.

Buffy flopped back into her pillows and thought the dream over. After a while she decided it was probably just from actually experiencing what it was like to be a vampire. "Giles would be right there." She muttered, and rolled over.Buffy was having a terrible time controlling her temper. She snapped at people, including her friends, Giles and her mom. She had to focus on counting to ten sometimes so she wouldn't kill Cordielia right in the middle of class.

Her mom brushed it off as teenage horomones, her friends sulked and Giles worried.

"Buffy you need to work on your emotional controll." He told her one day after she'd screamed at a student to get out of the library.

Buffy flushed as the frightned girl ran away. "I'm sorry Giles." She moaned. "I just can't seem to controll myself at all lately! I've been irritable with everyone! Will and Xand are mad at me, and I've actually had to ask to be excused from class to stop myself from choking Cordielia and her little following."

GIles could see how upset she was getting. "Maybe something else is wrong Buffy. Have you noticed anything odd lately? Any dreams?"

"Dreams definate yes. " She replied bitterly. "If it isn't the master, it's the one where I am a vamp and I don't even realize it. I chase people around for a good twenty minuets before I realize I'm the walking undead and then I see I don't have a reflection. Then I feel my face and It's all lumpy. I either start to burn up in the sun, or I get staked by you, Will, Xander or Angel. Once it was even my mom."

GIles nodded. "It's normal for a slayer to dream these things. " He said. "Normally it's their biggest fear."

"Becoming a vampire?"

He nodded again. "That and the betrayal of being staked by a loved one.

Buffy realized he was right about that. "But what about my temper problems GIles? I mean look at me! Half the school put together doesn't have as much trouble controlling themselves as I do! I have to run away every time I see Principal Snyder!"

"M e too." Glies muttered under his breath. Buffy heard him anyway and laughed.

He looked up. "Did you hear me?" He asked.

"Of course I did, Giles." She replied, giving him a funny look. "Why wouldn't I?"

"If I'm not mistaken your hearing has improved. " GIles' brow knitted in a frown. " Maybe your slayer essence is becoming stronger. "

"And that has to do with my temper because?" Buffy asked, lost.

"Buffy, the slayer essence is a very primal force. If you are recieving more of it than you should be, then you might have personality changes as well as physical ones."

"Slaying has seemed kind of easy lately." Buffy said in an offhand manner. "I have to go seek out huge demons just to find a challenge."

"Why didn't you tell me this!?" GIles asked.

Buffy had to bite back a scathing reply and taking a deep breath she said, " Well sometimes it gets that way. Vampires are on a downswing, and a slayer's gotta slay." She shrugged.

I"ll have to look into this." GIles muttered, walking off into his office to get a few books.

"You do that, tweed avenger." Buffy said quietly, saluting him. She needed to go find Wills and Xander and apologise to them for the umpteenth time since this thing had started. She'd have to tell them not to take it personally, as it might not be her fault after all.

"I'll be back later Giles!" She called out. "It's grovelling time."

"Yes, yes, very good." Came GIles' reply, sounding distracted. This meant he was into reasearch mode and Buffy could tell him anything and she'd get much the same reply.

"And off to grovell with me." Buffy said, and went off to find her friends.

AN: LOL, I had fun with this one. Oh, and for those who don't know, I hate Buffy and Angel as a couple, so you will not be seeing a whole lot of B/A smoochies. Yuck! But I will keep with the storyline at least until Buffy sends Angel to hell. Oh and yes her and Spike will be enemies for awhile at least. It's too much fun when they fight! LOL 


	3. Prophesy Girl

Disclaimer: BTVS and all that entails belongs to Joss Whedon and co. I own nothing.

Reviewer: Thank u!

BAKAMAN: Ding! ding! ding! What do we have for 'im Jhonny!? LOL U would be correct. Well, partly anyway. (Sorry about the wait. There's been problems with the new uplaoding system, and then I had to go babysit for a week and THEN I realized I don't have Prophesy girl! I needed to borrow it off of a friend so I could do it justice.)

AN: Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm running low on energy here. Thanks for reading.  
Prophesy Girl

All she could do was laugh. Giles and Angel looked up, guilty. She laughed again, and started to walk away.  
"So that's it, huh?" She asked shakily with tears in her eyes. "I remeber the drill. One slayer dies, the next one's called. Will you train her? Or will they send someone else"  
"Buffy I......" Giles started.  
"Did it say how he was gonna kill me? Think it'll hurt?" She was getting more upset. The tears were beginning to spill down her cheeks.

Angel moved to comfort her; but she jumped away. "Don't touch me!" She looked back at Giles. "Were you even going to tell me"  
"I hoped I wouldn't have to. That there'd be some way around it"  
"I know a way around it. I quit"  
"It's not that simple." Angel said softly.  
"I'm making it that simple. I quit, I resign, I'm fired"  
"I don't think anyone else can defeat the master. The signs all say"  
"The signs? Read me the signs! Tell me my fortune!" Buffy screamed, throwing books at Giles. "You're so useful sitting here with your books! You're really a lot of help"  
"No, I don't suppose I am"  
"I know this is hard..." Angel began.  
"What do you know?" You're never going to die"  
"Do you think I want anything to happen to you? Do you think I could stand it? We just gotta figure out a way"  
"I already did. I quit remember? Pay attention"  
"Buffy, if the master rises"  
"I don't care!" Buffy ripped off her necklace. "I don't care." She repeated more softly. "Giles, I'm sixteen years old. I don't want to die"  
She threw down her necklace and ran away.

LATER

Buffy sat in her room looking at old pictures. Her mom came in and asked if she was okay.  
"Mom can we go away? Just for the weekend? It'll be fun, just you and me. A mother daughter thing"  
"Honey you know the gallery is open on weekends"  
"Please mom"  
"Isn't prom tomorrow night? Or spring fling, or whatever they're calling it"  
"Yeah"  
"No one asked you"  
"Someone." Replied Buffy, feeling even worse because of her fight with Xander.  
"But not the right someone." Her mother concluded. "See, sometimes I know what you're thinking"  
Joyce revealed her present for Buffy. A beautiful white prom dress. "I saw you eyeing it at the mall." She explained.  
"Mom, we can't afford this." Buffy breathed. looking at the dress.  
"With the way you've been eating, we can afford it." Replied Joyce. She went on to tell Buffy to go and have fun and do what she wanted to do.

THE NEXT MORNING

Willow and Cordy were walking down a hallway in search of Cordys' boyfriend Kevin.  
"Ohh, Kevin said he'd bring all the equipment to the Bronze last night! He promised, Now we'll never have it ready in time!"

"He probably forgot. It's not that big of a deal." Replied Willow.  
"You don't get it! I'm not mad! He totally flaked on me, ME! And I don't even care. God help me, I think it's cute"  
WIllow smiled.  
"There they are." Said Cordy,stepping up to look in a small window in a door. "They're watching cartoons. That's so cu...That's not cute! That's annoying! I'm annoyed!"

"Right, I'm furious"  
"Men, I don't know how we put up with them"  
"I hear you"  
"Well, Kevin's obviously underestimated the power of my icy stare!" Cordy said as she opened up the door. Kevins lifeless body spilled into the hallway and she started screaming.  
Willow stepped over the body and slowly walked into the room. The scent of blood was heavy and nauseating. On the TV was a bloody handprint behind which two garish cartoon pigs danced merrily.

AT BUFFYS Buffy was admiring herself in the mirror. The dress was beautiful. She was happily ensconced in dreamland until her mother rushed in. "Buffy, there's something on the news! Willow!"

AT WILLOWS "I've seen so much. I thought I could handle it. But there was so much blood..."

"It's allright as long as you're okay." Buffy said consolingly.

"I'm not. I knew those guys. I went in that room every day....and when I walked in there, it wasn't our world anymore. They made it thiers, and they had fun." She looked at Buffy. "What are we gonna do"  
"What we have to." Buffy got up. "Promise me you won't go out tonight"  
"I promise"  
Buffy stared to leave.

"Buffy? I like your dress."

THE LIBRARY Giles was preparing his weapons and talking to Miss Calendar. He asked her what she had learned from her contact on the net.  
"Not much. He's dissapeared. But before he did, he sent out one message to everyone"  
"What wa it"  
"Isaiah 11:6, which I dudtifully looked up"  
"The wolf shall lie down with the lamb, The leapoard shall lie down with the kid, The calf and the lion and the fatling together, with a little child to lead them." Giles quoted while he fussed with his weapons.  
"Kinda warm and fuzzy for a message of doom"  
"Depends on where he's leading them to." Replied Giles. "Aurlieus wrote of the annionted one. The slayer will not know him and he will lead her into hell"  
"So Luka thinks this annointed might be a kid"  
"If the vampire Buffy killed wasn't the annointed, it may well be"  
"We need to warn her." Miss Calendar said.  
"Buffy won't be facing the master"  
"But she's the slayer. If she doesnt' face him, who is going to"  
"I am." Giles replied.  
"No you're not." Came a voice from the other side of the room. "So, I'm looking for a kid, huh"  
They had a brief argument, that led to Buffy knocking GIles out with one swift punch.  
Jenny went to his side.  
"Tell him...I don't know. Think of something cool, tell him I said it"  
She replaced her necklace to it's proper position, and picked up her crossbow.  
"If you face the master, you'll die. " Said Jenny.

"Maybe. Maybe I'll take him with me"  
Buffy found the annointed one waiting for her outside. He took her hand and led her away.

THE LIBRARY-20 Minuets later.  
Xander was ready to fly off the handle. He was pacing the room and yelling at GIles for letting her go. Soon he couldn't take it anymore and went off to get help from Angel. He got the vampire to lead him to the masters lair.  
THE LAIR The annointed led Buffy to the threshhold of the masters cave. She looked at him questioningly and he pointed ahead, then turned and left.  
She sighed and went into the cave, making a scared attempt at banter. The master scoffed at her and she attempted to shoot him with her crossbow; but he caught the bolt easily.  
She looked down to reload and when she looked up, he was gone. "You dont' understand do you? You're not the hunter, you're the lamb." He whispered, though she could hear it clearly.  
He kept up his mind games and then suddenly popped up behind her. She tried to run; but the mater used his thrall to hold her in place, and then make her come to him.  
"You tried. It was noble of you. You heard the prophesy and came to stop me. But prophesies can be tricky things. They don't tell you everything." He got closer to her ear and whispered,"You're the one who sets me free. If you hadn't come, I couldn't go. Think about that"  
He bit into her neck and the pain was blinding. It was also infuriating; but there was nothing she could do about it,because she was under thrall. Scared, angry tears rolled down her cheeks.  
The master let her go with an exclamation of joy. She fell to her knees and splashed into the pool of water at his feet.  
"By the way, I like your dress"  
He punched through the barrier and was free.

TUNNELLS Angel and Xander were running to help Buffy. They saw the flash of light as the barrier collapsed.  
"It's too late. He's going up." Said Angel.  
They ran to find Buffy and Angel spotted her laying in the water. He rushed to her side and picked her up out of it and felt her pulse.  
"She's dead"  
"No, she's not dead"  
"She's not breathing"  
"But if she drowned, there's a chance right? CPR"  
"You'll have to do it. I have no breath"  
Xander quickly began giving her breath and doing compressions.  
"Come on, breathe"  
He had all but given up when her eyes shot open.  
"Buffy! That's it, come on, breathe"  
She choked out the water and Xander and Angel looked at each other.  
If they hadn't they might have seen Buffys' eyes flash a feral yellow color.  
She got up quickly. "The master"  
"He's gone"  
"Let's go. I'm feeling strong"  
THE LIBRARY Things were rapidly detieriorating in the library. The vampires were fighting to get in, and the humans were trying to keep them out.  
They failed to notice the tentacles creeping out of the hole in the floor until one of them grabbed Willow. She screamed and so did Miss Calendar, who grabbed her and screamed for Giles.  
Meanwhile Buffy was heading for the roof. Xander and Angel stood guard to make sure no other vamps got to her.

The master was urging the many headed hell beast on. "Yes, yes my child, come into my world"  
"I don't think it's yours just yet." Said Buffy, behind him.  
"You're dead!" Was all he could say.  
"I amy be dead; but I'm still pretty. Which is more than I can say for you"  
"You were destined to die! It was written"  
"What can I say? I flunked the written"  
The master launched and attack on her and was surprised at the ferocity he was met with.  
He thralled her again and was about to kill her when she tilted her head and said, "You have friut punch mouth"  
"What?" The master was thrown long enough for Buffy to get in a blow.  
"And save the thrall for the tourists"  
She kept fighting him, and neatly flipped over him so that she was near the skylight.  
He whipped around and grabbed her neck. "Where are your jibes now? WIll you laugh when my hell is on earth"  
Buffy glanced down and saw the broken table on the floor below.  
She grabbed his throat, anger filling her.  
The master gasped.  
"If you're so amped about hell, go there"  
He was so confused. She was human! She had to be; he couldn't have seen....but no, it was there. His last thoughts as she flipped him into the skylight and he hit the splitered table were, "How did it ever happen?"

The master broke up into tiny particles resembling flies and, all that was left was bones.

Buffy jumped down and stared at those bones.  
Soon it was decided they would all go to the dance.  
"Sure, we saved the world, I say we party." Buffy said.  
"What about him?' Asked Jenny, indicating the master.  
"He's not going anywhere. Loser"  
They all walked out, most of them talking at once.  
"Oh, by the way, Buffy, I really like your dress..." Said Angel.  
"Yeah yeah, it's a big hit with everyone."

AN: Wow that was rough. Next chapter is entirely mine, not an episode! I hope someone is still going to read this. I don't blame anyone if they aren't though, seeing as how it took me so long to post it. Anyway, review me! 


	4. Summer Sucks

AN: Well here you go guys. This one's all mine. LOL Well except for Charachters of course! Warning, this is a long one!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Song Lyrics belong to Queen and Sarah Mclaghlan.

Reviewers:  
BAKAMAN: All in good time, all in good time. And no she was already part vampire, it just got worse because she died.

sPIKEaNDmE: Thanks. I hope this one is just as good ad the others. I'm hoping to post more often. If other junk doesn't get in the way.

Chapter 4. Summer Sucks

Buffy had been at her fathers for two weeks and she felt like she was going to explode from pure nervous energy. She hadn't been able to go out patrolling very often. Her dad was home after five and it was a lot harder to sneak out of his apartment than it was her own house.

She was also having major problems sleeping. She woke up nearly every night silently screaming and sobbing her eyes out. She'd try to cry as silently as possible until she fell back to sleep from exhaustion.

Buffy loved her father and loved spending time with him; but she wanted to go home and see everyone and kick the shit out of some vampires.

Weekends at her fathers were largely spent shopping and doing different activities, which usually added going to the movies or the beach. They were currently on thier way to the beach for a nice fun filled sunny day.

Buffy was tightly controlling herself from bouncing all over the place. She really needed to get some energy out.

Her father noticed something anyway and glanced at her.

"Honey, you look really tense. Are you allright?"

She jumped. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just have a lot of energy pent up. I want to swim the day away!" She replied with false cheer.

It seemed to satisfy her father though, and she relaxed a little and allowed herself to bounce her foot on the floor of her fathers car.

She was wearing thin. Even strangers noticed how bad she looked a lot of the time. And her sleeping problems weren't helping. She was shutting off, and she knew it.

Somehow killing the master hadn't been enough. He was still there. He was in her dreams, her thoughts. His words ran through her mind like a litany.

"If you hadn't come, I couldn't go. Think about that."

Buffys' eyes squeezed shut. And she screamed in her mind, "Shut up! SHUT UP!"

She leaned her forehead against the window and sighed. She was supposed to be having fun. Forcing her brain to give it a rest she turned to her father and started up a conversation.

Monday Morning-

"Buffy?"

Buffy jumped and sat up in bed. "Yeah?" She breathed sleepily.

"Honey, I'm really sorry about this; but I have to go away for the week. There's something going on at work, and they need me in our San Fransisco branch to figure out what's wrong."

"That's okay dad." Buffy said, trying not to yawn. "When will you be back?"

"Either late Friday night, or early Saturday morning. Are you going to be allright here by yourself? You could always stay with Miranda down the hall..."

"No dad, I'm fine here. Anyway, you won't be that far away, and I know Mirandas' number in case anything goes wrong."

Buffy liked Miranda; but she had slaying in mind,and she knew that if she stayed with her friend, that wouldn't happen.

"Okay Buffy, if you're sure. I let her mom know that you're by yourself, so she'll be checking in on you to make sure you're okay."

Buffy nodded. She stretched and got up to give her dad a hug and kiss goodbye.

When he left, Buffy trudged into the kitchen to make something to eat. She glaced at the clock and grimaced. After she ate, it was quality time with her pillows. After dark, it was quality time with the undead.

9:30 pm-

She pinned her hair up and surveyed herself in the mirror. Not bad. She needed to eat some more. She was starting to resemble a certain TV lawyer.

She smoothed the leather of her coat, rechecked her stake stash and called Mirandas' apartment.

"Hello?"

Buffy recognised Mirandas' moms' voice on the line.

Hey Mrs. Ackles, it's Buffy. I was just calling to let you know I'm okay, and I'm gonna go to bed."

"Oh hello Buffy. Allright dear. Are you sure you don't want to stay over here?"

"Yeah, Maybe I'll stay over tomorrow night. Dad got me up kinda early and I just wanna crash." She said. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Okay, I'll let Miranda know you're sleeping so she doesn't call you. Don't forget to lock up."

"I won't forget. Thanks Mrs. Ackles. I really appreciate you looking out for me while dad's not here."

"You're welcome Buffy." She replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Buffy replied, and hung up the phone. She waited a few minutes and then got her keys and went out the door. She locked it and got in the elevator.

Twenty minuets later, she was prowling the streets. Packed full of energy, she was eagerly anticipating a fight.

She didn't have long to wait. She spotted a couple of vamps dragging a struggling girl into an alley.

The girl was crying and begging for her life. The vampires were laughing and playing around with her, making her more scared.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to play with your food?" Buffy quipped.

The vampires swung around as one. There were five in all. They stared at her for a moment.

"Come on now, she's not even big enough to share." Buffy said. "Me, on the other hand, I've got enough for all of you. Stakes that is."

The vampires grinned at each other.

"Come on fellas, looks like we got ourselves another treat." Said the leader of the gruesome group.

He stayed with the girl, forcing her to watch as the other four began to approach Buffy, not bothering to even assume a fighting stance. She wouldn't even be able to run away.

"You got a death wish little girl?" One of them asked.

"You know, I've died and it's not all it's cracked up to be." Buffy replied offhandedly, before whipping a stake at him. The others froze as he was dusted and Buffy took that opportunity to launch herself into the fight.

"Slayer." Muttered the leader angrily.

Within thirty seconds the rest of the vampires were dust, and the leader had released the girl and was running away. He jerked spasmodically as a stake pierced his heart from behind.

"Run home and don't stop." Buffy told the frightned girl. 

The girl nodded fearfully, tears running down her cheeks. "Thank you." She said shakily.

"Hurry and go." Buffy told her. There's bound to be more. Always is."

The girl squeaked in fear and took off.

Buffy was on an adrenaline high. She'd missed this so much. She wished her dad hadn't told Mirandas' mom he'd gone away. She'd have to stay over there at least one night and miss out on slayage.

She was thinking this bitterly to herself when she saw a big slimy demon go into a nightclub. She sighed. Back to work, She ran after it, hoping there'd be no casualties.

When she entered the place, however, she recieved a huge shock. It was entirely peaceful. There was an enormous demon with tufts of purple hair sticking out of it's pointy dark blue ears, standing on stage....singing karaoke?

The slimey green one she'd seen was sitting on a barstool oozing away and chatting with a vampire.

There were even humans there! She was looking around, befuddled, when someone spoke up behind her.

"Can I help you, sweettart?"

Buffy turned around to see a bright green demon with glaringly red eyes, dressed in a nice suit, and holding a glass of alchohol.

"Is this your place?" She asked warily.

"Sure is, sweet cheeks. Did you come to sing for me?"

"Um no. I was wondering how the hell you get everyone to get along in here though."

"What's your name honey?"

"Buffy."

The demon stuck out his hand. "I'm Lorne. They shook hands. "And this is Caritas." He added waving his hand around. (I'm sorry if I didn't spell that right. I'm too lazy to look it up.) "I have a strict no violence rule. It's a spell actually. Sanctuary. The kiddies just come in here to sing and get drunk."

"Lucky for them." Buffy sing-songed.

Lornes eyes flared red. "You're the slayer!" He said in a whisper.

Buffy was startled. "How'd you..?"

"I'm an empath." He replied. "See contrary to common belief, there are some peaceful demons, and I'm one of them. People come to me and sing and I read them."

"Like a fortune teller?"

Lorne grimaced. "Kind of; but no cards, no crystals, no palms, just songs."

"Oh." Buffy nodded.

"There's something else about you. Would you consider singing for me?"

"In front of people? Oh no!"

"No, we can go to my office if you want to. Nobody to hear but me. C'mon, you can't be as bad as that guy!" He said, pointing to the stage, where a tanked vampire had taken over the mic, and was butchering Queens' "We Are the Champions."

Buffy giggled as the vamp hiccoughed and slurred "We are the shampionsch!"

"Okay; but just you!"

"Deal, sugar. Follow me."

Buffy followed the sweet tempered green demon up some stairs and through his office door.

"Anything to drink?" He asked.

Buffy shook her head. "What should I sing?"

Lorne shrugged. "Pick something you like. It doesn't matter if you can sing or not, I'll still be able to read you."

Wondering whether she should be offended or not, Buffy tried to think of a song.

Suddenly she latched on one and began to sing.  
"Make me a witness take me out of darkness out if doubt I wont wiegh you down with good intention Wont make fire out of clay Or other inventions WIll we burn in heaven like we do down here Will the change come while we're waiting Everyone is waiting And when we're done soul searching As we carried the wieght and died for the cause is misery made beautiful right before our eyes will mercy be revealed or blind us where we stand will we burn in heaven like we do down here will the change come while we're waiting everyone is waiting"

Lorne looked fascinated as Buffy finished singing.

After a moment or two, she began to feel nervous at his silence, and she began wiggling in her seat. "Well?" She asked.

He looked at her blankly for a second.

"Oh no! I broke him!" Buffy said sarcastically.

Her joke snapped him out of his trance.

"Sorry muffin. I had a little bit to process there. Nice singing by the way."

"Thanks." Buffy blushed.

"Darlin' I don't quite know how to ask you this without being seriously in danger; but..."

"What?" Buffy asked apprehensively.

"Did you know that you're part vampire?"

Buffy stared at him for a moment, before she got mad. "Oh very funny!" She snapped. "What is this just some big joke on me?"

"No! No! Of course not!" Lorne said. "Sorry, I wasn't much for the tact was I?"

He looked so chagrined that she was sorry for snapping at him. "You have got to be kidding." She insisted. "I'm alive! I'm breathing! I have a reflection, and a sense of style!"

Lorne chuckled at the last part. "All that don't mean diddly, honeybun. Part of the demon is inside of you. And I'm pretty sure nothing is going to make it come out. Whoever did this to you bonded the demon so tightly to you that it's overlapping your soul like a second skin.. so to speak."

"A..are you sure?" She remembered how he could tell she was the slayer from her singing three words. He didn't seem like the type to lie for a thrll.

Lorne nodded. "Afraid so, pumpkin."

Buffy smirked. "Will you pick a pet name and stick to it?"

Lorne laughed. "Pumpkin it is."

Buffy glanced at her watch. She grimaced. She'd spent way too much time here already. " I gotta go. I'll come back again this week?"

Lorne nodded. "Looking forward to it, pumpkin. Just remember to not kill my clients in here."

"I don't think I could. If I'm part vampire, the spell would work on me."

"You're right." Lorne said thoughtfully. I'd suggest we try it out; but I know the effects of it are very painful. Not from first hand experience of course; but I've seen many an unconsious demon dragged from here because of it."

"Well, I gotta get home." Buffy said, moving to the door. I'll see you again this week."

"Allright pumpkin. Be careful on the way home."

"Aye aye captain." She replied, getting another laugh out of Lorne.

"Funny girl." He muttered before going out to bear witness to the destruction of some more music.

AN: Okay guys, hit me! I need your opinions on this. The next chapter will be the second half of her stay in LA. Don't worry, Spike will show up in all his peroxide yumminess soon. If anyone is wondering, yes Angel is still going to lose his soul. I needed a way to get him out and that seems best, because I don't want to kill him, though he is a wanker. 


	5. My Way

AN: Here you go. Sorry it took awhile. New Years was killer. Happy New Year to y'all and hope it was a good one!

Disclaimer: BTVS is the property of Joss Whedon, The lyrics are, No Doubts Spiderwebs from Tragic Kindgdom and Limp Bizkits version of My Way or the Highway.

REVIEWERS:

sPIKEANdMe: Glad you like. LOL I had so much fun writing that chapter. I thought since the spell works on Connor, it'd most likely work on her.

BAKAMAN: Whoa! LOL sounds like you hate Angel more than I do! LOL Though I do agree. Spike went through a lot to get his soul and be a better person, and Angel still treated him like shit. He's just jealous because Buffy picked Spike over him.

Chapter 5. My Way

Buffy was bored. Extremely bored. She had to stay at Mirandas' apartment that night. She wished she could go out slaying.

Miranda had insited they do the whole sleepover thing with popcorn and fingernail polish and the like.

They were in the middle of watching a movie. It was a cheesy horror film. Buffy silently scoffed at it. Why were the people in horror movies so dumb all the time? And what was it with the damsel in distress losing the heel off of her shoe?

She pretended to be scared at the appropriate times, and eventually fell asleep.

"If you hadn't come, I couldn't go. Think about that."

A cold arm was around her neck. Tightly holding her. She was crying and struggling; but the arm was too strong.

Her neck exploded in pain as he bit her and instead of just drinking tore her flesh open. She screamed as the hot liquid poured down her chest.

"BUFFY! BUFFY! Wake up!"

Buffy sat straight up, gasping as a scream died in her throat. Her hand clapped to her throat and came away bloody.

She looked around the room to see Miranda and her parents standing there looking scared.

"Buffy, why are you bleeding?" Whispered Miranda.

"I don't know." Said Buffy. She winced as she put her hand back up to her neck. "Maybe I did it while I was dreaming." She flushed. "I'm really sorry."

"That's okay." Mirandas mom snapped out of her shock. "I'll go and get the first aid kit."

"Do you have nightmares a lot?" Asked Mirandas dad, helping Buffy up.

"Yeah." Buffy admitted. "I usually don't wake up bleeding though." She sat down in a chair by Mirandas desk. Her friend ws looking scared. She smiled at her reasurringly. "I'm okay."

Mirandas mom came back with the first aid kit and started swabbing Buffys neck. "These don't look like fingernail scratches." She said.

Buffy stood up to look in the mirror. There were two puncture marks in her neck, leaking blood slowly. She paled and sat back down. "No, no they don't." She replied softly.

She waited until Mirandas mom had finished bandaging her neck and then she stood up.

"I have to go."

"Buffy, it's okay. You don't have to .."

"No, that's not it. I have to go talk to somebody."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Asked Mirandas dad.

"I don't know where he'll be tomorrow, and I need to ask him something."

"I'll go with you." Her dad said.

"No." Buffy shook her head. "I'll be fine."

"Buffy, I can't let you run around by yourself after dark."

Buffy sighed. "Allright. How about I call him and ask him to come and get me?"

Mirandas' dad relented, and Buffy looked up the number for Caritas, dialed it and asked to speak to Lorne. "What's wrong, Pumpkin?" Asked Lorne when he got on the line.

"Lorne, I just had this dream, and I need to ask you about it." She said quietly.

"You need to sing." Lorne said.

"Yeah, would you mind picking me up?"

"Why bother, sweet.. I mean Pumpkin. Just sing out!"

"You can do it over the phone?"

"Sure. Just pick a song and go for it."

Buffy thought for a second and sang the first thing that came into her head.

"Sorry I'm not home right now, I'm walking into spiderwebs, just leave a message and I'll call you back." She sang quickly.

"O-kay." Lorne said. "The dream doesn't mean much, only that you're still hung up on the incedent with the master. But the bites are something else. They're a physical representation of your fear. Like a psycho sematic response. Maybe a little mystical too, seeing as how you're the slayer. It means something, and that something is blocked from my knowing."

"But how can that be? I thought.."

"Pumpkin, calm down. There are ways to fool even us empath demons. Or get around our talents. I'm not supposed to know, which means you're not supposed to know. It might not even be anything bad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. But do me a favor and be careful when you patroll?"

"Sure. Thanks Lorne."

"No problem. Night Pumpkin."

Buffy hung up the phone and sighed in relief. Mirandas little family was standing around looking bewildered.

She realized how strange that must have been for them. "Um, I think I'm going to go home. Okay you guys?"

"No Buffy, you can stay." Said Mirandas mom.

"It's okay. I'm gonna go home and sleep in my own bed. I think the movie must have scared me too much."

"But what about your neck?" Asked Miranda.

Buffy shrugged. "Maybe I rolled over on something sharp."

Miranda looked doubtful; but if there was one thing Buffy relied on it was peoples willingness to accept mundane explinations.

"If you're sure, dear." Said Mirandas mom.

Buffy nodded. She gathered up her things and said goodbye. Her friend was still looking suspicious; but she just said she would phone the next day.

Buffy went home and stayed there for once.

-Buffys last weekend in LA-

Buffy hadn't had any more dream trouble in her last few weeks in LA. It was Saturday night and she would be going home the next day.

She and her father had spent an enjoyable day shopping for new school clothes, and he had gone to bed after they watched a movie. Buffy had taken a huge risk and snuck out after she was sure he was asleep. She wanted to patroll LA one last time.

She was walking down the street when a gang of about ten vampires surrounded her.

"Juicy little thing." The one in charge said. "Get her. and save some for me."

They attacked. Buffy had to use every trick she knew to keep from being dinner.

Panting she staked the last minion after softening him up with a roundhouse kick to the chest.

The lead vampire was stunned; but regained his composure after a moment. "So, got me a slayer to kill. The boys'll like this one."

"You can try." Buffy taunted. "But I'm warning you right now, I'm gonna win."

She launched herself at him, having gained her second wind, and hit him full on with a perfect spin kick. Then she knocked him flat with an uppercut to the chin.

"Why is it you big bads are always not so big and not so bad?" Buffy asked as she staked him.

She turned around to see the biggest vampire she'd ever witnessed in her life. He was just as big, if not bigger than Luke.

"Not so big, huh?" He asked.

Buffy shrugged, while taking a few steps back. "Bigger they are, harder they fall." She quipped.

Inside she was scared. She'd had to resort to subterfuge to kill Luke! And look at this guy! He was bigger than that dumb hulk!

The vampire had had enough banter and lunged at her. She danced nimbly out of his way and he stumbled and nearly fell.

She kept out of his way while trying to form a plan; but after a moment he faked her out and grabbed her. She beat on his shoulders and chest, trying to escape; but it was no use.

As the brute sank his teeth ito her neck, something inside her snapped. She felt herself changing and let out a yell that shocked her when it came out as a feral snarl.

The vampire stiffened and dropped her. She felt stronger than ever. The vampire started to stutter and back away.

Buffy let loose another angry growl. She stalked toward him.

"Ummm I'm sorry!" The vampire was backing away with his hands up defensively.

Buffy was having none of it. She was pissed off and she was going to make sure he knew it! Yeah, skin him, or break all of his appendages,or.... NO! Just stake him for god sakes!

Buffy realized that her consience was fighting with her demon side. While they were at war, the vampire decided to make a break for it.

He never could have escaped the stake that whizzed into and through his heart. It cleared his entire body and flew across the street.

Buffy was shocked. She'd never thrown one that hard before. She realized he'd been even more scared when he saw her, so she want to find a car window to look in. She found one and was shocked at the sight of her face.

Her eyes were yellow. There weren't ridges on her forehead; but her eyes were yellow! And her teeth! God, she had fangs!

Buffy walked home on auto pilot. She went inside silently, went to her room and lay down on her bed after changing to PJs. She fell asleep in a few minuets.

-The next day-

"Buffy, you need to get up and finish packing!" Her dad said, poking his head into the door.

Buffy got up worddlessly and began shoving things into her suitcase and backpack. She left out clothes to wear, and went to the bathroom to change.

Her dad raised his eyebrows at her outfit; but said nothing. On the inside Buffy was screaming at him. 'You're supposed to tell me to get back in there and change! Guess you don't care! JUst like everyone else!'

She got her stuff ready and her father took it down to the car. "Grab something to eat." He told her. "We have to go in about ten minuets."

Buffy got a bagel and nibbled at it halfheartedly.

She was silent in the car.

"Buffy are you okay?"

She nodded and contiued to look at the window.

"You wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head and turned on the radio. Tuning it to a punk rock station, she sat back and listened.

"This time I'm gonna let it all come out!  
this time I'm gonna stand up and shout!  
It's my way, my way or the highway!

'My way or the highway' Buffy thought. That was a good philosephy. She'd stick to that.

AN: So? What do you think? Reviews make the chapters come faster! Oh, I have no Idea when Limp Bizkit released that song, so just work with me here. LOL 


	6. Bad Girl

AN: This is most likely not going to be a whole lot like When She Was Bad. I didn't like that episode a whole lot, so I didn't watch it again.

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.

Reviewers:  
BAKAMAN: I don't know if that's gonna happen. It might. We'll have to see. I know the others aren't going to find out for a long time.

Chapter 6. Bad Girl

Buffy was waltzing around like she cared about nothing. She was shut off on the inside and the demon was making it just that more easy for her to brush off her friends and her mother.

The others were completely puzzled as to her actions. She was walking around like she owned everything and cared about nothing. Least of all them. 

Buffy was deconstructing inside. She had to set up a whole new frame of mind. She did care about her friends; but she didn't want to care just then. She wanted to let go.

Every time she thought of it she cringed. What if she were gone and her firends had no one to protect them? And her mom would have no one.

No, she would hold on; but she didn't have to like it.

"Buffy? You in there?" Xander was waving a hand in front of her face.

She shook her head a little. "Sorry. I was thinking."

Xander opened his mouth to say something elsel but Buffy spied Angel standing in a corner. He was just standing there against the wall gazing into the crowd. She knew how he felt now.

She didn't want to look at him. It reminded her of the war she was waging on the inside. She looked over at Xander. "You want to dance?"

"Sure." Xander shrugged.

Buffy didn't mean to be so seductive. She really didn't. But at the time torturing Angel was too much fun.

Xander didn't know what hit him. It was like a Buffy triggered sensory overload.

Willow was watching incredulously. She knew her friend was going through something; but she didn't understand why Buffy was doing this to Xander. 

After the song was over Buffy led the way back to Willow who was still trying to reconcile what she had seen. 

Buffy begged off after sending a meaningful glance at Angel. Then Willow got it. She'd been trying to gauge Angels' reaction. Trying to see if Angel still liked her.

WIllow glanced over to the corner to see that he had dissapeared. She didn't blame him.

She and Xander talked about it, and he had come to the same conclusion while they had been dancing.

"She's just trying to make him jealous." Said Xander bitterly. "I wish she would dance with me like that without him being here."

"Xand, something's going on with her. I don't know what; but something."

Buffy was stalking through a cemetary looking for something to beat up. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. The only guy she wanted was undead, and no one could know her biggest secret. Absolutely no one.

She was pounding the hell out of a newly risen vampire when a voice came from behind her. "This is the part where you stake him."

She staked the vamp as hard as she could, and turned her fury on the tall dark haired vampire.

"What do you care if I let loose a little energy?" She spat. She fought for controll over the demon and won. Her face remained normal.

"You were getting sloppy." Angel said, choosing not to rise to her bait. "That's the way to get killed."

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you?" She replied, deliberately choosing one of the snarkiest things she could think of.

For a second Angel looked a little hurt; but he plowed on, "You should know, the annointed is gathering the things he needs to bring back the master. If he rises again, I don't know if anyone could beat him."

Buffy smirked. "Let him come. I'll kill him just as dead as last time." She dissapeared into the darkness, for once leaving Angel the one confused.

Xander and Willow were at the library talking to Giles.

"Giles, something major is up with her. She's just not acting like herself." Willow was saying.

"Yes." GIles replied. "I noticed she seemed apathetic aand edgy. I fear she may have lingering psycological damage to work out."

"Maybe we should talk to her about it." Said Xander.

"Not just yet." Said Giles. "It might have the opposite effect we were hoping for. I'll have a word with her when I feel she is ready to talk."

"Giles! We need to talk!" Buffy sauntered into the library, twirling a stake in her hand. "Oh hey, I didn't know you guys were here."

"What is it, Buffy?" Asked GIles, cutting off any reply Willow and Xander might have made.

"I just ran into Angel in one of the cemetaries and he said that the annointed one is gathering things he needs to bring back the master."

"Oh dear." GIles said.

"Yeah I was thinking we might want to nip that in the bud." She said offhandedly, examining her stake closely for any flaws.

"Um, indeed." Replied GIles. "Do you think you could find out where they are? And we'll stay here and look up what the ritual entails."

"You got it." Replied Buffy. "Later."

She was gone as quickly as she had come. The remaining trio looked at each other and then got to work.

Buffy stared at the skeleton of the master. They had arrived in time to stop the ceremony. Her eyes never leaving the bones, she picked up the sledgehammer and began smashing them. She screamed out her frustraton with every swing.

After a few moments Angel stopped her and held her while she cried. She couldn't stop herself.

"It's okay." Angel said. "You don't have to be strong all the time."

'But I do.' She thought. The demon was silent. 'I have to hold it back. It can't controll me. It won't.'

The Next Day-

"What if they won't talk to me Giles? How I acted... I was so terrible to them..."

"Buffy. They understand. What you went through was something they can't imagine; but they were very worried about you. I'm sure everything will be fine."

The bell rang, and Buffy took a deep breath and walked to her classrom. She stopped at the door, took another breath and went in.

Willows face lit up in a smile when she saw Buffy.

'Well that's a good sign.' She thought.

"Hi guys." She said quietly.

"Hi. We saved you a seat." Said WIllow.

Buffy sat down and Willow immediately launched into a conversation about Cordelia. Buffy smiled as she listened to her frineds talk.

The annointed one stepped from the shadows, surveying the damage wrought by the teenage slayer.

"I hate that girl."

AN: Okay, you don't have to tell me that that chapter sucked. I already know it. LOL Sorry. I just had to get it out of the way. I hated that episode, and it put me in a bad mood. The only part I liked was the end with the annoying ones' lovely line. "I hate that girl." LOL That was very funny. 


	7. Sid and Nancy

AN: Spike and Dru at last!

Disclaimer: Don't own and all that rot.

REVIEWERS:

BAKAMAN: Sorry. I just wasn't into that chapter so much. This one will be longer.

Bungle-in-the-Jungle: Which line? I've never read that. Anyway, this chapter has Spikey goodness. LOL

Ch. 7 Sid and Nancy

"Stupid Snyder." Buffy grumbled angrily. "If he knew how many times I saved his butt he wouldn't call me a touble maker."

"Or if he knew how bad you could kick his butt." Xander chimed in from behind her.

Buffy jumped. "Xand, don't do that."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. But I have to put parent teacher night together, and I just know that he's going to fill my mothers head with how terrible I am, and I'll be grounded for the rest of my life."

Buffy put her head in her hands and rested her elbows on the library table. "It's not fair."

"We'll help you out." Reasurred Xander. It'll be awesome."

"Thanks." Buffy smiled at him. "You just have to watch out for Snyder. Sheila and I are supposed to be doing it by ourselves.

-At NIght-

An old car with the windows painted over barrelled into the Welcome to Sunnydale sign.

A bleach blonde, leather clad man stepped out and lit a cigarette. "Home Sweet Home."

-At the Factory-

"The master is dead. Someone must take his place." One of the annointeds minions was saying.

"As long as the slayer's alive whoever takes his place will join him in his grave." Said another.

"Then let her killer wear his mantle."

"Can you do it?" Asked the annointed.

"Yes. This weekend is St. Vigeous. Our power is strongest then. When I kill her, it will be the greatest even since the Crusifixion. I should know, I was there."

"YOU were there?" Came an incredulous voice. "If every vampire who said they were actually at the Crusifixion was actually there it would have been like Woodstock."

The vampire who had been speaking was eyeing the bleach blonde. "I oughta rip your throat out." He growled.

"I was actually at Woodstock." He continued. "Now that was a strange gig. I fed off a flower person and spent the next six hours watching my hand move." He turned around and held his hand up to demonstrate.

The angry vampire charged at the bleach blonde from behind. Without looking, the leather clad Billy Idol lookalike flattened him.

He turned around. "So, who do you kill for fun around here?"

"Who are you?" Asked the annointed.

"Spike. You're that annointed guy. I read about you. You've got slayer prooblems. You know what I've found works well with slayers? Killing them."

"Can you?" Asked the annointed.

"Yeah, I've done a few slayers in my time. I don't like to brag..." His face broke into a huge smile. "Oh, who am I kidding?! I love to brag! There was this one slayer during the boxer rebellion..." He trailed off and his game face slid into it's human guise as he turned around.

"Drusilla." He said, as a dark beauty of a girl slipped forward into the dim light. "You're weak. You shouldn't be up walking around."

"Look at all the people." She said sofly. "Are these nice people?"

"We're getting along." Spike replied, his eyes locked on her.

Drusilla stared at the annointed. "This one has power. I can feel it."

"Yeah, he's the big noise around here." Spike replied.

"Do you like daisies?" Drusilla asked the annointed. "I plant them but they always die." She turned to stare into space. "Spike, I'm cold."

In an instant the blonde had whipped his coat off and put it around her shoulders lovingly.

"I'm a princess." Drusilla declared.

"That's what you are, pet." Spike concurred.

She moved close to him and dragged a nail down his cheek, making a small cut. She licked a bit of blood off, and they moved close as if to kiss.

"Me and Dru are movin' in." Spike said, turning to the small vampire, his cheek pressed to Drusillas'. "Now. I'll take care of your slayer problem; but you have to keep you're flunkies from trying anything behind my back. Deal?"

The annointed nodded his head in agreement.

Dru bowed her head and put her hands up to her temples. "I can't see her Spike. It's dark where she is. Kill her. KIll her for princess?"

"Good as done, kitten." Spike replied soflty. He turned back to the child. "So, is this slayer tough?"

-Buffys room-

"Ow." Buffy mumbled as she tried to comb her hair.

"What's wrong? " Asked her mother.

"I spent my allowance on this new cream rinse, and it's neither creamy nor rinsy." Buffy griped.

"Life is tough, dear."

"Don't I know it. Is that a split end!?!"

"I got the mail. "

"That's good."

"Which included a notice about parent teacher night."

"Good." Buffy said warily.

"Which you were planning on telling me about?"

"Oh, for the last two weeks."

"Uh-huh, so what do you think you're techers will be telling me about?"

"Well I think they'll all agree I bring a pen to class, ready to absorb the knowledge." Buffy said weakly.

"What about your homework and test scores?"

"What can you really tell about a person from test scores?"

"Whether she'll be allowed to go out with her friends ever again."

"Oh, that."

"Honey, lifes about more than tests and homework; but we moved once because of you getting in trouble. I don't want to have to do it again. And I don't want to be dissapointed in you again."

"That's the last thing I want; but I have a lot of pressure on me right now." Buffy replied.

"Wait 'til you get a job." Her mother joked. "Get some sleep." Her mom left, closing the door.

Buffy sighed and got up. She pulled out a drawer in her desk. Inside it was a few crosses, a bottle of holy water, some stakes and a set of brass knuckles. "I have a job."

The next day at school, Buffy Xander and WIllow were making decorations for parent teacher night. Sheila hadn't shown up.

Buffy was asking WIllow if she could help her with her French. "I don't want Mr. DeJean telling my mother I'm an imbecile."

"I thought we were going to the bronze tonight?" Asked Willow. "Cause you thought Angel might be there?"

"And he might meet some other nice girl? Studying comes first!" Said Xander.

"We're still going. We can study there, and I can make my mother proud as long as I don't have to..." She trailed off as Miss Calendar and GIles walked in. "Fight vampires." She finished with a sigh.

Jenny and Giles were talking about Lunar cycles and things, and Jenny was saying how Giles needed to read something written after 1066.

"What's up guys?" Asked WIllow.

"Oh, uh Miss Calendar was reasearching on her computer and she's found that saturday night is St. Vigeous."

"Let me guess, he didn't make baloon animals?" Buffy quipped.

"Er' no. He led a crusade, of vampires. They swept through Edessa, Harran and points east."

"And didn't leave much behind." Added Jenny.

"Alright, if I survive parent teacher night, I'll see what I can do about Saturday." Buffy replied.

They had a brief argument about the subject until Giles spotted Snyder. He and Jenny beat a hasty retreat.

Snyder came over and fixed his beady little eyes on WIllow and Xander. "You wouldn't be helping Buffy in Sheilas' place would you?"

"Oh no." Xander said nervously.

"We're hindering." Added Willow.

"She ditched." Snyder said, with a gleam in his eyes. "I smell an expulsion coming along."

"Actually Sheila's been helping for hours." Said Buffy quickly. "She just went to the art room for more paint."

Sheila came in the door behind Buffy, and Snyder looked up at her.

"Oh, wasn't there anymore teal in the art room?" Buffy asked. "I know how you wanted it to be perfect; but lets just go with what we have."

"Just make everything perfect on Thursday." Snyder grumbled, leaving.

"When he was gone Sheila smiled at Buffy. "Thanks for covering."

"No problem." Said Buffy.

"DId you really burn down a school building once?"

"Well it wasn't just once..." Buffy said with embarassment.

"Cool."

Later at the bronze Willow and Buffy were studying French. Buffy was getting frustrated quickly. Soon Xander dragged them out onto the dance floor.

Unknown to them they were being watched.

Spike was eyeing the slayer. 'Pretty.' He thought. 'To bad I have to kill her, she might have been fun to play with.' He watched for a moment as she danced with her little friends. She was more attractive to him with every move she made.

"Go get something to eat." Spike growled to one of the minions.

He watched her for a few more minuets until he was sure the minion would be feeding. Then he made his way close to Buffy at the bar and spoke loudly, so she would hear. "Where's the phone? I need to call the police. There's this big guy out there trying to bite somebody."

Spike watched in satisfaction as Buffy took off. He followed out into the alley, leaving the bartender to call the police.

Buffy quickly located the minion outside preparing to bite a frightened young girl. She grabbed him and pulled him off of the girl.

He rolled to his feet. "Slayer!"

"Slayee!" Buffy replied.

She quickly began the fight with a roundhouse kick. She beat the crap out of him while yelling at Xander and Willow to get the girl out of there and get her a stake.

Spike watched the slayer fight with appreciation. She was fast and well trained. 'She's better than that Chinese bird.' He thought to himself. 'She was too disciplined. This one's more freestyle.'

'Ohhh, that's rough.' He thought as he watched the other vampire get kicked in the face by an angry downed slayer.

"Spike give me a hand!" The minion called out to him. Spike chose to ignore him. It wasn't his time yet.

He watched as her friends obeyed her and the boy brought her a stake. When he threw it to her she caught it and without missing a beat staked the minion.

Spike stepped from the shadows clapping slowly. He really did appreciate her style. She was good. "Nice work luv."

Buffy and her friends stared at him.

"Who are you?" Asked the slayer. 

"You'll find out on Saturday."

She was exhilerated. Spike could tell, and she was so gorgeous like that. Maybe he'd turn her. But no, Dru wouldn't like that at all. He pouted mentally. 'I never get to have any fun.'

"What happens on Saturday?"

"I kill you."

Buffy watched the gorgeous vampire melt into the shadows.

Spike watched the young girl walking with two teenage boys. She was talking about a car or something. He picked one off when she wasn't looking and then the other. She was looking around to find them when Spike appeared in front of her.

"Where did those guys go?" Sheila asked him.

"They got sleepy." He replied. "And you found something a whole lot better."

He started walking away and she followed after him.

Meanwhile in the Library-

Giles and the others were trying to find what they could on Spike.

"Spike? That's what the other vampire called him? It's a little unorthodox isn't it?"

Buffy shrugged.

"Maybe he went under another name in times past." GIles muttered.

"Well whoever he is, we'll nedd all the help we can get on saturday." Said Jenny.

"Couldn't we just hide?" Asked Willow. "Cause if that Spike guy is leading the attack I mean ye hee hee." She shuddered.

"He can't be worse than any other creature you've faced." Said GIles.

"He's worse." Said Angel, starlting them all. "Once he starts something he doesn't stop unitl everything in his way is dead."

"So he's thorough, goal oriented.." Xander put in.

"We were at the bronze before." Said Buffy. "I thought you were going to come."

"You said you weren't sure if you were going." Angel shrugged.

"I was just being cool. You've been dating for what 200 years, you don't know what a girl means when she says maybe she'll show?"

"Um we do have more important matters to discuss.." Giles said.

"Yeah, like keeping Snyder away from my mother on thursday."

"And not dying on Saturday." Added Jenny.

"Angel do you know if this Spike went by another name?" He looked up and Angel was gone.

"Okay that's it, I'm getting him a bell." Xander said as the library doors closed.

Drusilla was scolding one of her dolls when Spike came into her room.

"Luv, are you going to eat something?"

"I'm not hungry." She pouted. "I miss Prauge."

"You nearly died in Prauge, idiot mob. No this place will restore you."

Sheila watched in terror as they talked from her position tied up and gagged, her wrists hanging from a hook on the wall.

Spike promised Dru he would go and make nice with the other vampires as long as she ate. He hauled Sheila away from the wall and gave her to Dru.

"See Miss Edith." Said Drusilla to her doll. "If you hadn't been naughty you could watch with the others." She turned back to Shiela with her game face on, and with a swift motion sank her fangs into the girls neck.

Buffy was fretting over parent teacher night. Parents would begin arriving shortly and she was on her last nerve.

WIllow pointed out they needed punch and Buffy ran off to get it.

Later she was busy doling liquid into cups from a large bowl.

"What kind of punch did you make?" Asked WIllow.

"Um, Lemonade. I made it fresh and everything." Said Buffy.

"How much sugar did you use?" Asked Willow, bringing a cup to her lips to taste it.

"Sugar?"

WIllow grimaced at the taste and set the cup down quickly. "It's very good." She said when Buffy looked up at her.

Buffys' mother came in shortly after that, and Buffy panicked when she saw Snyder coming. Willow helped her out by showing Joyce around the school.

Snyder was lurking around and eventually he caught her mother and led her off to talk.

Buffy watched miserably as Snyder led her mother off to his office. "He didn't look very happy." She said.

"But you did such a good job." Said Willow.

"When they're done talking," Cordielia said.

"What?"

"My guess, tenth high school reunion, you'll still be grounded."

"Hey Cordielia, have some lemonade." Said Willow, smiling knowingly.

In the library Giles had finally found out who Spike was. "He is known as William the bloody. Enjoyed torturing his victims with railroad spikes. It's how he got the nickname." He paused, reading. "Oh."

"What?"

"Running may have been a good idea." Giles replied. "He's fought two slayers in the last century. And he's killed them both."

In the lounge, Joyce and Snyder were returning from his office. Snyder gave Buffy a sly look and she turned to her mother, who was carefully controlling her anger.

"Car. Now."

As Buffy followed her mother out, she turned back to look at Snyder. he was turning off all of the lights. As he reached the last one and flicked it off two vampires suddenly crashed through the window.

More followed and Buffy saw Spike standing in the foreground looking at her.

"What can I say?" He said gleefully. "I couldn't wait."

The vampires went to work as Spike yelled, "Nobody gets out! Especially the girl!"

The doors were all being guarded by Spikes flunkies. Buffy alerted Giles to the situation and he and Jenny locked themselves in the library.

Buffy opened the door to the science room and shouted to snyder and some others, "In here"  
They ran in and the power went out.

GIles made Xander go out to get Angel through the stacks.

Buffy, her mother, Snyder and a few others were in the science room.

Snyder decided it was a gang on PCP, and proceeded to try and get out through a window. Buffy hauled him back and told him to stay put.

Buffys' mother tried to stop her. "You can't go out there Buffy. I know you've been accused of getting in fights;but these guys are serious!"

"I know. That's why I'm going up there." She pointed to the ceiling.

"Slaaayyyeer!" Spike callled. "Here kitty kitty!" He proceeded to taunt her until one of his minions told him to listen. He grinned upwards.

"Someone's in the cieling!"

GIles was bout to go in search of Buffy when she crashed through the cieling of the library.

She told him the situation and he assured her that Xander was on his way to get Angel. She made him promise to get her mother out and went back up into the cieling.

In the science room Snyder was getting more and more agitated. He and Joyce got into an argument and he and another man decided to try and get out a window.

Spike and a minion were trying to get into the science room. The door ws solid however, and the minion shrugger at Spike.

"It's really solid."

"Use your head." Spike said, and smashed the minon into the glass door of an emergency case containing an axe.

He got it out and handed it to the minion.

The vampire began smashing at the door and Spike called to another. "You! Come with me."

Insde the science room, Snyder and the other man successfully pulled the slats from the window. The other man went out first and was eaten. Snyder jumped back and Joyce shut the window.

Angel and Xander were heading across school grounds.

"So what's your plan for getting in?" Asked Xander.

Angel grabbed him and Xander saw his game face. "Good plan."

The vampire with the axe was almost through the science room door.

Spike found some metal poles ans began poking them through the cieling. One almost hit Buffy and she started backing up. 'Okay, gotta stay calm.' She thought. Her demon was raging inside her. It wanted out to play, and Buffy wasn't about to let it. 'Shut up!' She screamed mentally.

For a moment it won, and she felt her teeth elongating and her vision was abruptly much clearer; but she angrily fought it back.

She crashed through the floor above the axe wielding vampire and dragged him down with her. She staked him before he could even get up.

Jumping up, she looked through the hole he had made in the door.

"Buffy! Are you okay?" Her mother asked.

"I'm fine mom, Just wait another minuet until I tell you to open the door."

She turned and crept down the hall spotting a vampire standing with his back to her. She turned quickly when she heard soemthig behind her. It was Sheila.

"Where have you been?" Buffy whispered.

"Sorry I'm late. There are these wierd guys outside."

"They're trying to kill us." Replied Buffy.

Sheila picked up an axe. "This should be fun."

Spike was still poking the pole into the cieling, looking for Buffy. He spotted Angel dragging one of Buffys friends.

"Angelus!"

"Spike"

"I'll be damned!" Spike laughed. He dropped the pole and hugged Angel.

"I taught you to always guard your perimeter." He clicked his tongue. "You should always have someone out there."

"I did." Spike said with a smirk. "I'm surrounded by idiots. So what's new?"

"Everything."

"You run into the slayer yet?"

"Yeah, I gave her the tortured puppy act. Keeps her off my back while I feed."

"I knew you were faking it!" Xander said. Angel gave his neck a squeeze to quiet him.

Spike laughed. "People still fall for that?"

"Undead liar guy." Xander squirmed against Angels grip.

Angel exposed Xanders neck. "Want a bite before we kill her?"

Buffy and Sheila were about to round the corner. "Stay behind me." Buffy told her.

Sheila stayed behind Buffy and slowly raised her axe, vamping out. She was about to swing it when Buffy realized what was happening and quickly staked her.

"Mom now!" Shouted Buffy.

Angel and Spike were lowering thier heads to feed from Xander when Spike suddenly lashed out and punched Angel hard.

"You think you can fool me?" He yelled angrily. "You think I don't know? You were my sire, man!"

He grabbed the discarded pole off of the floor. "Come on people, this isn't a spectator sport."

The others vamps attacked, and Spike went looking for Buffy again.

"Fe-fi-fo-fum. I smell the blood of a nice ripe young....girl." He turned around to see Buffy and something stopped him in his tracks. She was so different this slayer. Something was off. He could see it in her face. She was having a tiny war of her own on the inside. His ego was trying to tell him that she was trying not to run away; but he knew that wasn't it.

"Do we really need weapons for this?" She was saying.

"No." He replied softly. "No we don't." He dropped his weapon and continued to stare at her.

"What?" Asked Buffy, wondering why he didn't attack her.

Spike shook himself and prepared to attack her. But he relaxed his fighting stance and slowly walked over to her with his hands raised. "I don't want to fight you."

Buffy kept hers tense, warily watching him. "Why?"

"I don't know." His face was strained. "But I think it's because I want to do this." He roughly grabbed Buffy and kissed her. She was too surprised to do anything but stand there for a moment.

Before she could do anything, Spike stiffened and fell to the ground.

Her mother stood there with the axe she had dropped. "You stay away from my daughter!"

Buffy was in shock staring down at the groaning Spike. Her mother grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Did he hurt you?" Joyce asked once they got clear of the building.

"No mom, he didn't." Buffy replied softly. 'Why did he kiss me? He could have snapped my neck; but he didn't."

Spike made his way back to the factory. He got down in front of the annointed.

"You failed!" The child said angrily.

Spike began making an apology; but stopped in the middle of it. "Oh who am I kidding!" He yelled.  
He grabbed the annoying kid and threw him in a cage. Then he proceeded to pull it up into the morning sunlight.

He turned around to look at Dru, who was crying. "What luv?" He said softly.

"Miss Edith says you love the little slayer." She sobbed. "What about your princess?"

"Dru, baby. Please, I don't love the slayer. I love you. Only you."

But Drusilla shrank away from him, making a sound of revulsion. She ran away to her room crying.

Spike sighed. He was going to lose his dark princess when she was better. Somehow he wasn't as upset as he thought he would have been. Yes, he'd find her a cure and let her go. Nothing would hold her to him now that he'd had a taste of sunlight.

AN: Okay guys, tell me what you think. I'm not getting him and Buffy together right away, so don't expect that. I was just trying to illustrate the attraction between them a little before he goes back to the doghouse. 


	8. Halloween

AN: Here you go! I spent a lot of time writing and rewriting this, so I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: As always, BTVS and all it entails does not belong to me.

Reviewers:

Bungle-in-the-Jungle: Okay, I'll check it out. I'm glad you are enjoying my story. Hope you like this chapter.

spuffy fan: Glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8. Halloween

Buffys' thoughts were full of Spike. She hadn't been able to forget about him since he kissed her. Angel had even noticed how distant she was.

Halloween was coming up and most of the students were stuck taking little kids around trick or treating. Snyder had basically forced her,Xander and Willow to sign up. Buffy was wondering what she would go as.

'I could always just go as a vamp.' She thought bitterly. Built in costume and all. Then she smiled. 'Actually that could be really funny. But a costume, not the real thing.'

"You coming Buffy?" Asked Willow. They were about ready to head to the costume shop.

"Yep." She replied, gathering her things into her backpack.

"So you have any idea what you're going as?" Asked Willow as Buffy caught up with her.

"I was thinking it would be funny if I went as a vampire."

Willow laughed. "You're right. That would be funny."

"What about you?"

"I don't know. I think I'm just gonna have a look around when we get there."

Buffy nodded. She sighed to herself. Her thoughts going out to Angel and Spike. She was with Angel, no qusetion; but it was hard to sort out what she felt for Spike. She had definately felt something when he pressed his lips to hers; but what was it? He wasn't like Angel. He had no soul. Yet, he'd had the perfect opportunity to kill her and hadn't taken it.

Willow was saying something and Buffy tuned in to her last few words.

"....place Ethans?"

"What was that' Will?"

"I said, do you want to look at the new place Ethans?"

"Yeah, I'd rather not shop at Party Town. Cordielia shops there."

"Yeah, you're right."

They made thier way across town and went into the new shop. Buffy immediately went to the section with vampire teeth. She was browsing the different brands when Willow came up with a costume in a bag. She held it up. It was a ghost with BOO written on it in black letters.

"Wills, I think you're missing the point of Halloween." Said Buffy.

"Free candy?" Willow asked cheerfully.

"No, it's come as you aren't night. You should try something different. No one's gonna notice you in that."

Willow looked down at the costume she had. "That's kinda the point."

Buffy smiled. "Just think about it, okay?"

Xander came up with a bag. "Hey."

"Hey Xander, what did you get?" Asked Willow.

He pulled out a toy gun and announced, "Just call me the king of two dollar costumes."

"That's not a costume." Remarked Buffy.

Xander looked at her, he was still miffed about what happened eariler in the day with Larry.

"I have army fatigues at home." He replied.

"Look Xander, I'm sorry about earlier. I promise from now on I'll let you get beat up."

"Well, okay." Xander said.

Buffy smiled and hugged him.

Something caught her eye and she went to look at it. It was a dress. A deep green with black lace sewn over it. It also had black lace at the collar and sleeves. The bodice laced up with a ribbon at the front and it looked as if someone had actually hand made it. It was beautiful, and Buffy liked it immediately. She walked over and took a sleeve in her hands. It was satin. She'd never be able to buy it.

"Hey, this is supposed to be our touching reunion moment." Xander said indignantly.

Buffy was staring at the dress, when the proprieter of the store came over.

"Pretty isn't it?" He asked.

Buffy nodded.

The man took the dress down. "Let's see how it looks."

He held it up in front of Buffy.

"I can't afford this." She said softly.

"I think for you I can make a deal." Said the shop owner silkily. "It looks too nice for you to walk out of here without it."

He threw in a wig for free. It was blonde with long curls. "That should top it off nicely. You'll look the perfect Victiorian vampire" He said with a smile.

The next night, Buffy and Willow were getting ready at Buffys' house. She'd talked the shy redhead into putting on something sexy. Willow now had on a short black skirt, a belly shirt, black net hose and black boots.

"I don't know if I can do this Buffy."

"You'll be fine! I can't wait to see the boys go nonverbal when they see you!"

She was just putting the finishing touches on Willows makeup when the doorbell rang. She trotted down to get it, holding her skirt out of the way.

"Hi!" Xander said as he came in. He stopped as he saw Buffy.

"Wow. Buffy, you have to be the prettiest vampire I ever saw."

She laughed. "If you like this wait til you see...."

WIllow came down the stairs in her ghost costume.

"Casper." Buffy finished lamely.

"That's a nice BOO you got there WIllow." Xander said. "Ready to go?"

They headed to the school to pick up thier charges. Snyder brought Buffys' trick or treaters over.

"This is your group. You don't need to speak to them. We wouldn't want them corrupted."

Buffy sent a dirty look at his back and then turned to the kids and leaned down. "Hi."

"Ah-Ah." Snyder called over to her.

She frowned and stood up. "Lets go."

Trick or treating was on in full force when Ethan began his spell. 'The slayer should have a fun time with this.' He took up the Janus statue and began to chant.

When his spell was complete, he sat back in exhaustion. "Let the fun begin."

Buffy was walking away from a house with her charges. "What did she give you?" She asked.

All of the kids pulled out toothbrushes. Buffy giggled. "Okay we can hit one more house before I have to get you guys back."

Willow was leading her group up to a doorway. They rang the bell and when the elderly woman answered the door they all said, "Trick or treat!"

"Oh! Arent you all so adorable!" The woman exclaimed. She looked down into her bowl and frowned. "Oh, am I out of candy? I could have sworn I had some more."

The children suddenly began to change.

"I'm sorry Mr. Monster, you'll have to..." She cut off and began screaming when one of the kids attacked her.

Willow watched in fear as two of the kids started fighting violently. "What are you doing?!" She yelled; but suddenly she couldn't breathe. Gasping she fell to the ground.

Xander looked around in confusion as people started screaming and running in panic. He nearly fell when someone knocked into him. As he straightned up he was holding a real gun and he had no Idea what was going on.

Willow stood up. She wasn't wearing her ghost costume anymore. She squeaked and covered up her midsection, which was bare due to the belly shirt she was wearing. She looked down to see her own body lying on the step.

"I'm a real ghost!"

Xander was in the middle of shooting at the strange creatures that were running around wild on the streets.

A girl in a skimpy outfit came running up to him. "Xander!"

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"You don't know me? I'm Willow. Your best friend..Oh nevermind. Where did you get that gun?"

"I don't know any Willow. And I don't like this." He started to move off and Willow went to stop him; but she went right through him.

He turned and aimed his gun at her. "What's going on? What are you?" He demanded.

"Im a ghost. I don't know what's happening." Willow replied. "Wait, where's Buffy?"

"I don't know who you're talking about."

After a second Willow saw Buffy and yelled to her.

Buffy saw WIllow and Xander and sauntered up to them.

"Buffy what's happening?" Asked WIllow.

"Don't know." Buffy replied lazily, eyeing them.

"Buffy?" WIllow asked, not liking the look on her friends face. Suddenly a cadre of vampires appeared, growling as they advanced on the trio.

"Buffy what do we do?" Asked Willow. She turned around only to scream.

Buffy stood behind them in full game face.

"Whoa!" Xander shouted as he saw her.

Willow grabbed his arm and they took off towards Buffys house.

Vampire Buffy took off after them. "More fun when they run." She giggled.

In the middle of town Spike was walking around with his game face on. He smiled cockily as as looked around. "Well this is just, neat." At the same time he couldn't help wondering what Buffy was up to. She was probably fighting somewhere with her little friends.

Willow led Xander to Buffys house, and thankfully the door was unlocked. They went in.

"WIll she be able to get in here?" Asked Xander.

"I don't know." Answered Willow. She hadn't thought about that. It was Buffys house. She wasn't aware of the rules in this situation.

She wasn't about to find out though. They quickly put something heavy in front of the back door, and Xander stood guard at the front with his gun.

Buffy was angry. They were in her house and she knew she couldn't go inside now. "Whatever, I'll just go find someone else to eat." She was gone in an instant.

Xander heard cries for help coming from up the street. He went outside.

"What are you doing?" Yelled Willow.

He came back a few minutes later with a terrified Cordy.

Willow came up. "Your name is Cordielia and you're not a cat!"

"Um duh, Willow. Xander what's going on?"

"You know us?"

"Yeah, what planet are you from?"

"It's the costumes. Xander doesn't know who he is. And Buffy's a vampire." Said Willow.

"Oh no." They turned to see Angel standing there.

"Angel, thank god. Did you see Buffy out there?"

"No." He answered numbly.

Cordielia sidled up to him. "Hi. How are you?"

He ignored her. "Where would she go?" He asked.

"I don't know." Said Willow miserably. "She was chasing us and she must have left when we came in here."

Angel took controll. "Willow, go to Giles and let him know what's happening. Xander, Cordielia come with me."

"Right." Said WIllow. She walked through the wall. She wasn't worried about herself. For once, nothing could hurt her.

Buffy was standing on the roof of the Bronze scanning the crowd for a snack. There weren't any humans as far as she could tell. Just lots of vampires and demons. She spotted a shock of bright blonde hair and smiled.

Jumping down, with her long blonde curls flowing behind her, she made her way over to him.

"Slayer?" Spike said as the beautiful blonde approached him in a predatory way. "What are you doing?" He eyed her hair. How the hell had she done that? Maybe it was those extension things he'd seen on the telly.

The demons and other vampires shrank away from her in fear. Spike watched as she walked up to him and stopped barely an inch away from him. Something was different about her.

She smiled and grabbed his head pulling him in for a fierce kiss. At first he stiffened,but then relaxed and kissed her back. He froze, though when he felt something unusual. Whe he pulled back he was met with yellow eyes and ridges.

"Who turned you?" He yelled angrily. "Who was it?"

"I thought you'd be happy." She pouted. "I know you wanted me to be a vampire."

He stared at her. "Not really." He admitted softly. Not that he needed to. The demons and other vampires had backed off to give them room. "But that's allright. Now we can be together forever."

She smiled.

"But who turned you? I'll kill the wanker!"

Giles was sorting the card catalouge when he heard strange noises coming from the outside. He was about to go investigate when Willow walked through the wall.

"Gyah!" Giles jumped and threw all of the cards he'd been holding in the air. "Willow? What happened to you?"

"GIles you're not going to like this.." Willow started.

"Oh god, what?"

"Xander and a whole bunch of other people don't know who they are, and Giles..Buffy's a vampire again."

GIles was nearly floored. His slayer was dead. Again. "When?" He asked numbly.

"Wait." Willow said. "She's not really a vampire. She went for Halloween as a vampire. Everyone's turning into thier costumes."

"Costumes?"

"Yeah! Xander went as a soldier, and now he IS a soldier."

"A-and your costume?" Giles indicated Willows outfit.

"I'm a ghost!" She said defensively, covering herself again.

"The ghost of what, exactly?"

"This is nothing! You should have seen what Cordielia was wearing. It was a skin tight cat thing.. with ears and stuff."

"And she thought she was an actual feline?"

"No... She was just Cordielia. Only in a cat suit." Willow thought for a second. "Party Town! She got her costume at Party Town."

"And?"

"We all got ours at a new place, Ethans."

Giles' face hardned. "Come with me, WIllow."

Buffy and Spike were stalking prey. There weren't many humans out at all. Most of them had already sought cover.

"Spike, I'm hungry." Buffy whined. Her stomach growled as if to prove her point.

"I know luv; but food is scarce tonight. We might just have to bag it."

"Huh?"

"Get some from the butchers." He elaborated. "That's what I do when we're driving. Makes it so I can eat during the day and we don't have to stop as often."

"Oh. But Spike, I want to feed. I mean really feed."

"Tomorrow night pet, when this bullocks is over with." He took her hand and gave it a tug.

She pouted; but followed him.

They were on thier way to the butchers when Angel appeared in front of them.

"Spike." He ground out.

"Leave us alone." Said Buffy angrily, stepping in front of Spike with her game face on.

Xander stepped up beside Angel with his automatic rifle. Spike nudged Buffy. "That won't kill us luv; but it can do a lot of damage."

They slowly backed away, Angel coming after them, unitl they turned tail and ran.

They didn't stop until they got to the Bronze. Going inside, Spike called out his minions who were lurking around.

Giles and WIllow went into Ethans. He didn't seem to be there. Giles marched right in to the back room, and saw all of Ethans spell equipment.

Soon the culprit showed himself. "Hello Ripper."

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see your face again." Giles growled at him.

"I'll never learn." Ethan replied mockingly.

Willow looked on until Giles told her to go. When she protested he yelled at her. "Just go Willow! I'll be fine."

Willow ran off to try and find the others. She decided to try the Bronze first,and luckily she was right.

Not so luckily, Spikes' minions had got ahold of Angel, Xander and Cordielia. Spike was in the middle of gloating to Angel when Willow came in.

"Hello Red. Nice of you to join us."

The minions tried to grab her; but went through her.

"Ghost here." She said.

Spike continued to taunt Angel who was being held by about six miniature demons.

Buffy was getting impatient. " Spiiiike, when can I eat him?" She asked, toying with Xander.

"Just wait luv. Not long I promise."

GIles was using a hankerchief to clean his glasses and Ethan was crawling on the floor in pain.

"How do I undo the spell?" Giles asked.

"I don't know." Ethan said.

He was obviously lying, so Giles gave him a good kick in the ribs. "Tell me!"

"Nice to see RIpper come out to play." Ethan wheezed. "I thought you were past all this torture."

"I'm making an exception for you." Giles replied, giving him another kick.

"Come here luv." Spike beckoned to Buffy, who was busy terrifying Xander and Cordielia.

She snapped at them one last time, and obeyed him. When she reached his side he took her hair in his hands and initiated a brutal kiss. She responded in kind, and Angel stuggled violently against his captors.

"Tell me!" Giles roared with a particularly voilent kick.

"Janus! Break the statue!" Ethan said, having had enough.

Giles ran to the statue and broke it. A swirling mist rose and dissapeared. He sighed in relief. When he turned around Ethan was gone.

Spike stiffened as Buffys' mouth grew hot against his. Something was wrong. He heard children crying. Why were children crying? And where had they come from?

"Buffy!" Someone called, and she broke the kiss. Her wig slid off in Spikes' hand.

"What the?" He slowly looked up at the slayer and everyone else in the room staring at them. The minions were now children in costumes.

There were tears in Buffys' eyes.

"Just go." She whispered. "Before he stakes you."

Spike wasted not a second in getting the hell out of there. He snarled angrily as he jumped out of a broken window.

Angel was staring at Buffy.

"Angel, I..."

"Don't." He said. "Not now."

Buffy looked around at all of the children who were crying and calling for thier parents. "Come on guys. Let's get you home, okay?"

"Where's Willow?" Asked Xander.

Willow got up from her position on the eldrely ladys' front step. She struggled with her costume and took it off in annoyance. Seeing her clothes underneath, she went to cover herself; but decided against it. She tossed her ghost costume to the ground and walked across the street.

A van was sitting at the side of the road with it's headlights on. Oz stared from the drivers seat as Willow walked by. "Who is that girl?" He wondered aloud.

After Buffy made sure that all of the children had gotten home safely, which surprisingly they all had, she went to face the firing squad.

Angel was sitting in Buffys room when she came in. "Just give me a few minuets to change." She said quietly as she grabbed some sweats.

She took out her vampire teeth and threw them in the garbage. "Not like I need them anyway." She muttered. The demon was still inside. She could feel it raging. It was becoming hard to contain it because it had almost tasted blood and was enraged that it hadn't.

She took calming breaths while she changed her clothes. She was nervous about talking to Angel and the demon wasn't helping. She needed to blow off some steam; but that wasn't going to happen tonight.

She sighed when there was nothing left to do; but go and face him.

She made her way into her room and opened her mouth to start talking.

"I understand." Angel said before she could say a word. "It wasn't you. You were a demon for whatever amount of time the spell lasted."

Buffy nodded. "I was there; but I couldn't get out." She said. "It was driving."

This was a partial lie. Buffy had been there too, sharing the experience instead of just being along for the ride like the others. But the demon side had definately been in controll. She supposed it was because of her being part vampire already.

Angel nodded. "Xander told me what it was like. I don't blame you at all."

Buffy sighed in relief.

"But I do blame Spike."

"It really wan't his fault either." She said. "Not that I'm sticking up for him or anything. Giles said it was that Ethan guy who sold us the costumes."

"I know; but he could have killed any of us and I know you would have felt responsible for it."

She nodded. "Yeah I would have." The toll of it had hit her as soon as her lips had left Spikes'. She had been going to drain one of her best friends. "But he made me wait, so he did save Xander in a way." She added.

"Why are you doing that? He would have let you drain Xander eventually."

"I know."

After awhile, Angel left, and Buffy stared out of her window, thinking of how much the bleached vampire must have been hurting. 'What am I doing, thinking about him? It's Angel I should be thinking about!'

She was startled when she saw Spikes' face pop up. He was in the tree she often used to climb in and out of her window.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "If Angel catches you here you're as good as dust!"

"I know." He replied sadly. "I just wanted to say I was sorry, and make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." She replied softly.

"Okay. NIght then." He started to move away from her window.

"Spike?"

He stopped. "Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"When? I said a lot of things tonight."

She scowled. "When you said you didn't want me to be turned."

He nodded. "Yeah. I meant it. Why?"

She shook her head.

He paused for a moment. "I thought about turning you the first time I saw you." He admitted. "But after I kissed you, I never thought about it again."

Buffy looked up; but he was gone. She sighed. She had a huge problem. There was no way to get out of it without hurting herself and someone else.

"What do I do now?" She asked herself miserably.

AN: Okay, that one was tough. It took me hours to work it out to my satisfaction, so I hope you all appreciate it. Let me know. Be kind and review! 


	9. Lie to Me

AN: Sorry about the wait on this. A lots been happening in RL, and I've been busy.

Reviewers:  
Locatha: I have to admit you're right about that; but there are a few subtle differences that I wanted to accentuate. At least I didn't write the whole episode out.

HerBigGreenEyes: Thanks! I'm glad everyone likes this story so far. I worked really hard on that last chapter. It took me forever to work out the little kinks in the story; but I got it! LOL

kargrif: LOL I totally agree; but she has to go through a little more before she can be with Spike, because I need to get rid of Angel.

Ch. 9 Lie to Me

Buffy was agonizing over what she had seen the night before. Angel had been talking to a girl, and they looked intimate.

She was telling Willow about it through notes in class. The bell rang and they walked out.

"I don't think she was a vamp. They seemed pretty friendly." She said to Willow.

"Who's friendly?" Asked Xander

"Angel and a girl." Replied Willow.

"Will! Do we have to be in total share mode?" Groaned Buffy.

"Hey, it's me. If Angel's doing something wrong I want to know..cause it gives me a happy."

They walked toward the lounge.

"I'm glad someone has a happy." Buffy said.

"You just need cheering up." Xander said dismissively. "Hey, I know! Crazed dance party at the Bronze." He danced a little to demonstrate. "Noting the looks the girls had, he amended, "Very calm dance party at the Bronze?" Buffy gave him another look and he sat down on one of the couches. "Moping at the Bronze."

"I'd suggest Oreo's dipped in apple juice; but maybe she's past that phase." Came a new vioce.

Buffy whipped around. "Oh my god! Ford!" She hugged the young man. "How are you? Are you going to school here?"

"Yeah, dad got a job, we moved, and I'm finishing out my senior year here."

Buffy quickly introduced him to Willow and Xander, and Invited him to go out to the bronze with them later.

"Sure. I have to go to the admin. office right now; but I'll be there." He said.

Later at the Bronze, Ford was playing pool with Xander and Willow and was telling them about some of Buffys past exploits.

"Ford, you made it!" Buffy said happily.

"Wasn't hard to find." He said offhandedly.

"Ford was just telling us about the ninth grade beauty contest and the bathing suits." Willow said teasingly.

"Ford! Stop that! The more people you tell, the more I have to kill!"

She went up to the bar to get a soda and ran into Angel.

"Who's that?" Asked Ford when he saw them talking.

"That's Angel." Replied Willow.

"He's Buffys beau, her special friend." Xander added.

"He's not in school right? I mean he looks older than her."

"You're not wrong." Xander said in a hinting way.

"Hey Buffy." Angel said.

"Oh hey." Buffy was cool towards him. "So what's you do last night?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"So you what, ceased to exist?"

"No I stayed in, read."

"Oh." Buffy went back to the pool table.

"Decide you didn't want that soda?" Asked Ford.

"Not thirsty." She repled.

Angel had followed her. Willow greeted him and so did Ford.

"This is Ford." Buffy said grudgingly. "We went to Hemery together."

Ford and Angel shook hands. "Whoa. You have cold hands!" Ford exclaimed.

"You're not wrong." Xander said again and was rewarded with an elbow from Willow.

"Wanna play Angel?" Asked WIllow.

"You know, it's getting crowded in here." Buffy said. "Ford, you wanna take a walk?"

"Um, sure." He replied. He and Buffy left.

"He just moved here?" Asked Angel.

"Yeah, and boy does he move fast!" Said Xander jealously, watching them leave.

"Well Angel, we can still play." Said Willow, trying to be cheerful. She looked up and he wans't there. "See you made him do that thing where he's gone!"

Buffy and Ford walked down the street. They were talking when Buffy heard soemthing going on ahead of them. She sent Ford back to get something and told him to run.

Heading up she found a vampire snacking on a girl. She freed the girl let her get away. Then she proceeded to fight the vamp.

Ford stopped and turned back, hearing the disturbance. The girl ran by him and he went on.

Buffy dusted the vampire right as he walked around the corner.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Oh! Uh there were cats. And they fought, the cats, and then they left." She explained lamely.

"Oh, I thought you were just slaying a vampire." Ford replied calmly.

"What? Whatting a what?"

"It's okay Buffy. I know. I know you're the slayer."

Buffy called Willow as soon as she got home.

"He just told you? Just like that?"

"Yep. Says he's known since before I left Hemery."

"Wow. It's neat. It's neat right?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda relieved. I don't have to lie to him all the time."

They hung up and WIllow was doing some work on her computer whan Angel knocked on her window. "Hi Angel, what's up?"

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Um, I'm not supposed to have boys in my room."

Angel chuckled. "I promise I'll behave."

"Okay, I invite you to come in."

She hurriedly hid her bra under the comforter as Angel entered the room.

"I need your help."

"With what? Homework? No, cause you're old and you know stuff."

"I want you to track someone down on the net."

"Oh! Okay, what's the name?"

"Billy Fordham."

Willow frowned at her computer screen. "Um Angel if I say something you really don't want to hear, do you promise not to bite me?"

"Are you gonna tell me that I'm jealous?"

"Well you do kinda get that way."

Angel sat down on her bed while she typed. "You know I never used to. A hundred years, just hangin' around, feelin' guilty, then she cames along. So yeah, I get jealous. But I know people, and something about Ford is wrong."

"Okay; but if there isn't anything wierd, hey that's wierd!"

"What?"

"The schools records. He's not in them."

WIllows mom interrupted, yelling up the stairs. She shooed Angel out, promising she would keep looking. He asked her not to tell Buffy about it.

The next day she was taking a drink at the fountain when she saw Buffy and Ford coming. She tried to escape; but Buffy saw her.

"Hi Will!"

"Buffy. Hi Ford." Willow wrung her hands nervously.

"You want to hang? We're cafeteria bound?" Asked Buffy.

"Um I have to go to the computer lab where I have work that I have to do, so I can't hang just now." WIllow said edging away from them.

"Okay WIll, fess up. Have you been drinking coffee again?"

Willow laughed shrilly. "It makes me jumpy." She explained to Ford. "I gotta go."

They were laughing about it when Giles came up. "Ah Buffy there you are. Miss Calendar and I are going, um, somewhere tonight and she gave me the number of her beeper thingy in case you need me for, um study emergencies..."

"It's okay, Giles. He knows."

"I know." Added Ford.

"Ah, yes, very good." Giles took Buffy aside to make sure she wasn't telling people about her being the slayer. Buffy amusedly reassured him.

Later she and Ford were walking around town. "It's small." She said laughingly as they passed campus again.

He agreed and she saw a few vampires breaking into the school. She threw a stake to Ford and told him to stay back.

While she was distracted, Ford grabbed a female vampire and put the stake to her chest. "You have one chance. Tell me what I want to know, and I'll let you live." He hissed at her.

When Buffy returned he was staring at the ground. "She just turned to dust." He said amazed.

Later Buffy entered the library with Giles and Jenny on her heels. "Sorry I paged you in the middle of stuff; but it seemed really important."

"No you did the right thing." Siad Giles, sounding a little too happy about it. He and Jenny got into an argument that soon resulted in Buffy finding out that they went to a mnster truck rally.

"You took him to monster trucks!"

"I thought it would be fun! Jenny defended herself.

They quickly got back on topic and Buffy explained what happened and that she had sent Ford home. while she was talking she noticed a daguerrotype of a pretty young woman.

"Who's this?" She asked shakily.

"What?"

"This. Who is this?"

"That's Drusilla. She's a paramour of Spikes'. She was killed by a mob in Prauge."

"This girl's alive." Buffy said quietly. "I saw her with Angel."

"With Angel?"

GIles got up to get some of his books out of his office. They were all startled when a vampire jumped out with a book, knocking him and Buffy down as she made her escape.

"It took one of my books!" Giles said, highly offended.

"At least someone in this school is reading." Jenny joked dryly.

"He said he killed it." Buffy whispered. They both looked at her. "That's the vampire Ford said he killed."

Drusilla was coaxing her bird to sing. It was lying dead in the bottom of the cage. Spike came up and tried to ask her about the night she went out. She kept talking to the bird and he got angry and spoke harshly to her.

She bagan to moan and he apologised swiftly. They weren't on great terms anyway because of the slayer and he wanted to know about Angel.

"This is so cool!" A voice interrupted thier conversation.

"Do I have anyone on guard duty?" Spike roared to the building. "Are you all asleep? Or did we find a restaurant that delivers?"

"I have something to offer you." Ford hastened to explain. He continued to annoy Spike until he told him what he was after and what he had to offer.

"I want to be like you. And I can give you the slayer."

Spike accepted to please Drusilla. 'Poor slayer.' He thought. 'Thinks this boy's her friend.'

Dru angrily stalked away, knowing that Spike would help her. She wouldn't speak to him the rest of the night.

Buffy went home and poured herself a cup of coffee. She was drinking it when Angel showed up. She asked him about Drusilla and he admitted that he had made her; but not before driving her insane. He told her what he knew about Ford.

The next day, Ford caught up with Buffy before class. He invited her to come meet up with him for a surprise later that evening. She agreed and he went off happily.

Buffy watched him go sadly.

Later, Ford walked into the suset club and asked one of his followers if everything was set up.

She said that it was, and they continued to talk about it.

The girl was expressing concern over whether Spike would let them down or not.

"It's gonna be fine!" He finally said in exasperation.

"No." Came a new voice. They all looked up to see Buffy glaring down at them from the top of the stairs. "It's really not."

Buffy came down and looked around. "Sorry Ford, I couldn't wait 'til nine. I'm rash and impulsive. It's a charachter flaw."

"Everyone has those." He replied warily.

"I'm still unclear on what yours is, although I think it lies somewhere in the reaches of being a lying scumbag. Am I right?"

"Everybody lies."

"What's this all about Ford?"

"I wanna be one of them."

"You want to be a vampire?" She said incredulously.

"I'm going to be."

"You were going to give them me." She said.

"I still am."

Diego had closed the door, which locked it, and there was no way to get out from the inside.

Buffy tried the door and realized it was futile. She followed Ford around until he admitted that he was sick. He had brain tumors, and only a few months to live.

Buffy heard a car pull up in front of the building and panicked. She tried to reason with Ford; but he slapped her and made her fall down the stairs.

Buffy got up with an inhuman growl. Ford gasped as he saw her feral yellow eyes staring up at him.

"I guess there was one secret you didn't know about." She snarled. The entire room was staring at her.

"But you can't be, you're not.. I saw you in the sunlight!"

"Oh; but I'm special."

As she spoke the door opened. The stares were shifted from Buffy to the lone figure of Spike standing in the doorway.

He sauntered in and looked down at Ford and Buffy. Buffy had forced the demon back and was smiling up at him. 

"Hi Spike."

"Slayer." He nodded back. "I guess you know all about this pillock."

She nodded. "Yeah. See Ford, your little plan was doomed even before I found out about it. Spike and me have an understanding."

"Listen up children!" Buffy said, pushing Ford out of the way to go and stand next to Spike. "With the exception of a few, vampires are EVIL. All they are interested in is killing you. You die and your body is host to a demon soul. It looks like you and it remembers your life; but it's not you!"

Spike smiled when she said the exception of a few, even though he knew Angel was included.

She continued, "Now I suggest you all go home and stay indoors at night."

She turned to Spike. "Thanks." She hesitated. "I can't believe I am doing this; but if you want to turn him you can."

She caught Fords hopeful look and turned on him. "But that doesn't mean I won't slay you if I see you!"

Spike shook his head in distaste. "No way luv. He's too annoying for my tastes."

"I'm letting you go Ford. You're free to do what you want. But if I see you again, you're as good as dead."

She turned on her heel and Spike followed her out of the basement.

She sighed.

"What?"

"I thought he was my friend. I was so exited when he came here. I thought I finally had someone to have private jokes with, and you know, the kind of thing Willow and Xander have."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah. Lie to me."

"Okay. Um, the bad guy is always noticable, because he dresses in black." Spike motioned to his outfit with a flourish. Buffy laughed. "The good guy always does what is right and incedentally always catches the bad guy. No one ever dies, and everyone is always happy..."

"Spike," She interrupted, thinking of something.  
"Yeah luv?"

"Is Drusilla here with you?"

Spike started. "Yeah, she's here too. She's sick. I'm trying to find a way to make her better so she can care for herself. She's leaving as soon as I do."

"How can you be sure?"

"She knows how I feel about you."

AN: I hope you all liked that. Sorry about the beginning being so much like the episode; but I thought it might be confusing to anyone who hasn't seen Lie to Me. I liked the thought of Spike lying to Buffy instead of Giles, and that Ford made her so mad her demon came out to play. LOL 


	10. Back to Bad

Sorry about the delay, if anyone is still interested in this fic at all. Anyway I was very very sick for awhile; but I am able to be on the computer now so I am going to try and post for you guys.

REVIEWERS:  
krissy: Thanks for reviewing. What were you confused about? I know my imagination is hard on people sometimes. LOL

Chapter 10

Spike sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. He needed Angel to cure Drusilla. He was pretty sure that the brooding pillock wasn't going to just come along and give them what they needed. Buffy wasn't going to like it either.

Dru was lying on a table moanng at the cieling. "I need my bad daddy!" She whimpered.

"I know you do, luv." He muttered. "I just need to figure out how to do it without getting us all killed."

Of course he didn't care what happened to the poof; but Buffy did, and therein lay his problem. He could let Dru die, he supposed...

She moaned louder from across the room.

No, scratch that. She had been his princess for a hundred years. He couldn't allow her to die when he could save her.

Suddenly, a bunch of his minions crashed into the room, dragging a weak looking Angel. He stood up.

"Willy came through." One of them said proudly.

He sighed. He'd told them to tell WIlly what he was after. He hadn't expected the little bullocks to actually get Angel. He must have had some outside help.

"Just leave him there." Spike said, pointing to a chair.

They did as he said and then he ordered them out. After a small amount of protest, they left.

Drusilla was up on one elbow, grinning gleefully at Angel.

Spike glanced at her and then walked over to Angel. "What happened to you?"

"Why do you care?" Spat Angel angrily.

"I don't. But Buffy's going to, and I don't fancy getting staked."

Angel looked at him in suspicion.

"Look, tell me, don't tell me, I don't really care. But I need your help. Dru needs your help. If you help her, then we're gone, I promise." Spikes' chest clenched, making that promise. He'd have to keep it.

Angel still looked wary. "What to I have to do?"

"She needs your essence, or some of it anyway. I'm not gonna lie, It'll hurt."

"And you'll go? Both of you?"

"Yes."

"I'll do it then."

Angel was only helping them so that Spike would leave. He sensed that Buffy had feelings for the bleach blonde vampire and he wanted the threat gone.

At the library, Buffy was listening to Kendra and Giles talk. She was still in denial. Soon though, it was sure that Kendra was really a slayer.

Then things got ugly when Kendra revealed that she had done something to Angel. The two slayers went to free him and found him gone. They threatned Willy until he told them what was going on.

Buffy was crushed when she heard that it was Spike who had Angel. Had he been lying to her this whole time?

She numbly got the scoobies together and they went to rescue Angel with a reluctant Kendra tagging along.

When they burst into the old church where the ritual had to be done, they found Angel and Drusilla sitting together in pain. thier hands joined by a wicked dagger.

"Angel!" Buffy said.

"Relax." He bit off.

Buffy would have been offended by his tone if she hadn't known he was in a lot of pain.

"It's allright slayer." She turned to see Spike. He turned away from her and adressed Angel. "You should take it out now. It'll kiil you if you leave it too long."

Angel wrenched the dagger out of thier hands and moved away from Drusilla.

She sat for what seemed like forever in her own little world, touching the wound in her hand off and on. They watched her and suddenly she shot up from her position on the floor.

Her game face was on and she sneered at the collected party; but mostly at Buffy.

"Little slayer thinks she's going to take my bad daddy away. But she's going to set him free!" She cackled.

Spike watched her warily, hoping that she wasn't going to do something to get herself dusted. She turned to him, and he flinched at the look on her face. But as he found himself looking into her eyes something was wrong, no something was right.

Drusilla had been biding her time. She knew how Spike loved the little slayer. But she had something he didn't. Thrall. She had never tried to use it on him before; but she was going to now.

Thralling another vampire was hard. It was rarely done; but she was good at it. She'd done it before. "Yes, my Spike. Come back." She whispered.

Spikes' face settled into a hard mask. He lunged at the slayers group angrily and his minions, hearing the scuffle, came in and launched into the fight.

Angel knew what was happening; but he didn't care. Drusilla had given him the opportunity to kill Spike. It wouldn't be guilt free; but at least the blonde menace would be gone.

Drusilla saw what he was about and grabbed Spike, intending to get out, leaving the minions to fight the scoobies.

Unfortunately, as they ran, Buffy grabbed the censer from the altar and threw it at Drusillas' retreating form. It hit her in the back of the head, and knocked her down. She drug Spike with her and the both of them crashed into the organ keyboard console. Seconds later the entire organ came crashing down on top of them.  
Buffy watched it for a moment before turnng her attention to Angel. "Are you allright?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. Let's get out of here."

Kendra was getting ready to leave. Buffy had given her a shirt, as hers had been ripped by one of the vampires. They said thier goodbyes and Kendra got into her cab.

Buffy sighed, watching her go. It was strange that she wasn't the only one anymore.

After sunset, Drusilla burst through the rubble. She was feeling strong now. She spotted Spikes coat poking through the debris. She grabbed it and hauled him out. He was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Don't worry my love. Mummy will help you get all better." She lifted him into her arms and walked off.

WIllow caught up with Oz in the hallway. His arm was badaged and in a sling. The day before he had saved her from being shot, and gotten himself shot in the process.

"Hey Oz, I never thanked you for what you did."

"Oh please don't. Thanks only leads to me getting embarassed."

He was trying to open a box of animal crackers, and she took them from him and opened them.

Taking one out, he said, "Oh look, a monkey. See his little pants?"

She nodded.

"You know monkeys are the only animal crackers that get to wear clothes. The lion's like, where are my pants? And the monkey says, I mock you with my monkey pants!"

WIllow laughed. "The monkey is French?"

"Of course. All monkeys are French. "You didn't know that?"

Willow giggled as they continued to walk down the hall.

AN: Sorry about any mistakes I may have missed. My kitten was trying to help. LOL Also, sorry it was so short. I'm really busy right now, and I didn't have time to do a long chapter. 


End file.
